Get to the Good Ones
by flyboyfan
Summary: Tony and Michelle finally have a serious talk. And when Tony explodes, it's actually not directed at Michelle. (Tony really does love his wife!)


A/N: This is mostly pointless, but it will make me feel better about Tony acting like such an ass. At least in my head he's getting nicer.  
  
* * *  
  
Tony entered the empty room, but realized too late that Michelle was already there. He had really gotten pissed earlier. It wasn't really her fault - he just had to let it all out. And he had. And instead of feeling better like he thought he would, he felt all the more worse.  
  
He tried to make small talk. He sighed. "It sure is cold in here," he said, rubbing his arms.  
  
"Cold," Michelle said, straightening her papers, "doesn't begin to describe it."  
  
"Michelle..." Did she think he was being cold? He watched her. She ignored him. He stepped forward. When she looked up at him, her tear-stained eyes told him that it was worse than he'd imagined.  
  
Before he could make a move, she said, "I'm sorry." A tear rolled through the paths of the first ones. She sniffled, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"What?" He was seriously confused. If anyone, he should be apologizing. He cupped his hand around the side of her face. "Michelle, why are you sorry?"  
  
She began crying again. Without making eye contact, she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't trust you, I didn't think you could work, and I'm s-"  
  
"Michelle," he said, stopping her. His hand slid down to her neck. "Listen." She watched his collar. "Look at me. Listen," he persuaded soothingly. She finally looked at him. "You don't owe me a thing."  
  
"Tony-"  
  
"Least of all, an apology. I should apologize to you." She stared up at him again. He hated himself. He couldn't believe how he had treated her that day. It couldn't have been him, but some other careless man. Because he really did care.  
  
"Look, Michelle..." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I am." His hand found itself on the back of her hair. "I don't want you to forgive me, either. I did wrong, and I'm sorry."  
  
She spoke without looking up at him. "This has just been a horrible day," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.  
  
He put his hands to her face again, one on each side of her neck. She looked at him again, her dark eyes shiny with tears. "We'll get through this, okay?"  
  
Her mouth quivered, but she nodded. She circled her own arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt and cried. "I know," she mumbled. "I know."  
  
What a perfect moment. He knew things really would be alright.  
  
But guess who had to come ruin it. Ryan Chappelle opened the door and stopped right inside. "What the hell are you two doing, we need you," he said scornfully. Tony and Michelle pulled away from each other, Michelle rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Come on, Michelle, you don't have time for this, you've got better and more important things to do." Her eyes shut tight, as though she'd been struck.  
  
Tony had such trouble believing what he'd just witnessed, his jaw dropped. And all his suppressed emotions exploded.  
  
"Ryan, I know we all have, but she's been through the mill today," he said as Michelle put her hand to his chest to calm him down, "so just turn around and screw yourself."  
  
They both stopped and stared at him. He ignored the astounded looks and continued without missing a beat. "Come on, Chappelle, her husband was shot today, and was in surgery for hours, and she had that hanging over her head for that long. And then he came back, and she had to wrestle with the thought that he may not be well enough to do his job. And I didn't help, either." He paused, waving his hands, searching for more words. Ryan watched with parted lips, a blank expression.   
  
"And everything I've got to deal with," he went on, "is also put onto her shoulders in one way or another. I've got to deal with you," he said, pointing to Ryan. "And Chloe," he said, " and the problems she brings up. I've got to put together everything Jack is doing," he said, counting on his fingers. "I've got to keep Chase out of trouble, I've got to deal with Kim's problem with her father working with the woman that killed her mother. Essentially, I have to deal with every occurrence that goes down here, and essentially, so does Michelle. I think she deserves a little break," he said, holding up his finger and thumb to demonstrate how small a break she needed.  
  
Ryan seemed moved. Tony had made him think, or so he thought. After a bewildered pause, Ryan said without a bit of remorse, "Be back out in five minutes," then turned and left, closing the door.  
  
Tony was appalled. Did this man have no heart?  
  
"He's got problems, too, Tony. But I did appreciate that speech greatly."  
  
"No, no," he said, almost cutting her off. "All he has to deal with is me, and CTU as a whole. That's it. I've got to deal with all its employees individually."  
  
His arms went back around her after a pause in his speech. "We will get through this," he said reassuringly. I know we've had out problems, but they will work out." They looked at each other, his hands cupping her face again. "I'll fix it, okay? It's what I do." She nodded, smiling through her tears. "I'll fix it," he repeated.  
  
She drew herself into his arms. "It may take a while," Tony said, "a few years, maybe a few months, but everything will be perfect again."   
  
Her chin rested on his shoulder. "I think everything's perfect now," she whispered.  
  
He smiled. "We just have to survive this day to get to the good ones." 


End file.
